chuck_chickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Spill the Songs/Transcript
I'm Singing song first started in the title card. The episode starts with Chuck, Flick and Wing sleeping in the same bed. Toot C., a famous Japanese pop-star, started singing in her own game. Toot C.: Singing ''I'm so sad, it's the end And I did not have my own boyfriend Cause I'm singing! Chuck Adoodledoo: What's that sound? Toot C.: I can do, a sweet flip And I want to start a relationship When I'm singing! ''turns on the computer, finding Toot C. singing. Spoken ''Hey, I'm not in a relationship with you, Toot C.! Chuck Adoodledoo: I am not, your boyfriend And I have some money to just spend But you're singing! Toot C.: Come on, Chuck! You are my FBF, which means forever boyfriend forever. ''Singing ''Don't just leave, I'm in love And some hearts are on the ceiling above Let's keep singing--- ''pauses the game and throws the computer in a trash can. He goes to his Chuckmobile. Toot C.: No! I feel very, very blue And there's some dislike that is inside of you Cause I'm singing! cuts to Bubbles trying to do the shimmy in her bedroom. Bubbles: My talent, is shimmy And I want some noodles so gimme But I'm singing! Hey, I did it! emo bird-of-paradise passes Bubbles' house doing a hip hop dance. Emo Bird-of-Paradise: I'm so dark, and so black And I'm getting a donut for a snack But I'm singing! scene cuts to the Kingfisher Lady's garden, watering flowers. Kingfisher Lady: I am watering, the flowers So they will get more power With my singing! in his Wingcopter passes the Kingfisher Lady's house, holding a paper bag of food. ''I am going, to be late Cause I'm gonna be Wing Span the great When I'm singing! ''got to Rocky Perch Island Kindergarten, with Tobey in the playground. Wing offered him a paper bag with some peanut butter and jelly sandwich inside and pudding for dessert. Tobey: PB&J and pudding, is my lunch And I will eat a whole bunch Still I'm singing! scene cuts to Wing in the middle of class, with the toddlers causing chaos. Wing Span: These kids, are all brats And the school is invaded by rats Still I'm singing! mole falls in his cup of coffee. Wing Span: Huh? mole pops up. Wing Span: Aah! Mole: My life's on the skids, Got a nine fifty thousand kids Still I'm singing! pours the mole along with the beverage outside the window, with Boomer trying to impress Griselda so she can love him. He also starts singing a song of sadness. Boomer Abigail: tries to offer Griselda a flower, but she doesn't seem to love him. ''Griselda, please! I am in love with you! You had been my girlfriend since four years ago, why you want to break up with me?! Griselda: Well, fine. I'll reveal the reason. It's because I cheated on you, and now I started a new relationship with Dee. Boomer Abigail: ''starts getting a green face out of disgust that Griselda starts a new relationship with Dee. ''The green duck villain, Dee?! Gross! You shouldn't be his girlfriend! Griselda: I have to. I wanted to start a new relationship with a villain. So, bye-bye. ''leaves Boomer heartbroken. He started singing. Broken Heart Boomer Abigail: If you just left me heartbroken Everything had change, even our love And you start cheating on me I, am your only guy But, you just broke up with me And the rain has started And the sun is missing There is a broken heart When I had a broken heart Heart, heart, hea-a-art Woooo!!!!!! I got a broken heart! If I should, we will get back together again And we never say goodbye! And there is no girlfriend! Hearts are broken, and the sun has set If you broke with me, me, me--- returns, in a pink prom dress. He pauses the song, saying that he broke up with Dee because the relationship with Dee did not work out so well. Griselda decided to make up with Boomer. Griselda: Okay, I changed my mind. I broke up with Dee because the relationship with him did not work out well. So, I decided to make up with you. I'm also inviting you to the high school prom. Boomer: Okay! Let's go! passes Boomer. Flick Feathers: Hey, who left a trail of jewels on the ground? Jewelry Crime saw The Ducks stealing riches from the bank, and she faints. Flick Feathers: Jewelry crime is very wrong And I'm singing to this song Call the police and we will save Some people will wear a vest Noooo Jewelry crime is very wrong Noooo Jewelry crime is very wrong No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no--- cuts back to reality; Flick is carried into an ambulance van. Flick Feathers: no, no, no, jewelry crime is... Unnamed doctor rail: That is the worst case of music pop I've ever seen Dr. Ken: Isn't it contagious? Unnamed doctor rail: appears dressed as a popstar singer. ''Absolutely not. ''ambulance is infected with music pop; it drives away with musical wails, leading to Sinister Emperor offering Isabella a lollipop. Isabella: No way! My mom says that I'm not allowed to get candy from strangers. You are evil, mister. Sinister Emperor: Come on, little girl! You love candy! Besides, this lollipop is not cursed or poison. Trust me! From the Angel to the Devil Sininster Emperor: Please, please, please, please, please!'' Candy, sugar sweet''s Wonka bars, ooh la la!!! Just have a candy! It's not poisonous, it's not being cursed It's normal candy with a lot of sugar Have some candy Please, please, please Have some candy You know it's just normal With fruity flavor It has some sugar That you have love Have a candy, and it's very so good It has delicious flavor Singers: Whoa... Sinister Emperor: I'm a devil to an angel Singers: Whoa.... Sinister Emperor: Then I'm angel to the devil Please, please-- Isabella: Okay! Okay! I'll have the candy. Hope it's not poisonous or cursed. Actually, it's normal, and has a sugary and fruity taste. Thanks, mister! Continuation of I'm Singing scene cuts to underground. A couple of moles are singing. Mole: Yuck! Underground, is a maze Mole: And we haven't been eaten in days Both: But we're singing! pop up to a park. Mole: Let's try here, there's no queues Mole: That's because it's got awful reviews Both: Let's keep looking! in his Chuckmobile passes the park, with the computer still in the trash can in the trunk. It was shown that Toot C. is still alive. She starts singing. Toot C.: I don't want, to just go And I hate when the wind always blow Still I'm singing! Don's 5th Symphony scene cuts to Don in his room with the light not on. He is imitating Beethoven's 5th symphony with a flashlight. Don: Don-don-don-don! Don-don-don-don! Don-don-don-don! Don-don-don-don! Don-don-don-don! Don-don-don-don! Don-don-don-don! Don-don-don-don! Don-don-don-don! Don-don-don-don! Don-don-don! Don! Donn! Don, don, don-- Gah! opens the door, causing Don to fall on the floor. Dex turns the light on. Dex: Oh sorry, Don! I didn't know the fan is on. groans. It reveals to be a viral video uploaded on the Popstar Music Website named "Classical fail". The Skayla Popstar Pop mouse clicks on another video, "The Skayla Popstar Pop". Announcer: For our new music this year on the island, Skayla Popstar has released a new album! First song is "Reach for the Moon"! Skayla Popstar: Singing ''Reach for the moon! Reach for the moon! Announcer: And her second music video, "Siren"! Skayla Popstar: ''Singing ''S-s-s-s-s-siren, muh-muh-muh-muh! Announcer: Get the Skayla Popstar CD now! It's free! Final Part of ''I'm Singing made it to the dump. He is throwing the trash can with the computer with Toot C. inside, continues singing. Toot C.: Muffled ''Don't just throw, me away And you will never just ruin my day Cause I'm singing! ''retrieves the garbage can from the trunk, throwing in into a pile of dump. Toot C.: Ah! Oh! Ah! I'm lonely, and too blue And I fear I'm getting the flu Still I'm singing! No! ends with Bubbles deleting Toot C.'s game, along with Toot C. getting deleted, too. Category:Fanon